Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a superconducting electromagnet. More particularly, the invention relates to a superconducting electromagnet for levitation and propulsion of a maglev vehicle running against a magnetic rail.
C-shaped electromagnets with a superconducting coil around the back of an iron C-core have been developed for magnetically levitated (maglev) vehicles. A major drawback of the C-core magnets is that they generate an excessive amount of leakage flux which does not do useful work, but saturates the iron core. As a result, the performance of the magnet is significantly degraded.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a superconducting electromagnet which overcomes the disadvantages of the C-shaped electromagnets.
An object of the invention is to provide a superconducting electromagnet of simple structure which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably.
Another object of the invention is to provide a superconducting electromagnet which eliminates limits on useful flux density.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a superconducting electromagnet having a minimum leakage field.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a superconducting electromagnet for a maglev vehicle in which the superconducting electromagnet overcomes the disadvantages of the C-shaped electromagnets.
Another object of the invention is to provide a superconducting electromagnet for a maglev vehicle which is of simple structure and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably and enhances useful flux density.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a superconducting electromagnet for a maglev vehicle which has a minimum leakage field.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a superconducting electromagnet for a maglev vehicle which has a greatly reduced leakage field.
Another object of the invention is to provide a superconducting electromagnet for a maglev vehicle which may utilize either low temperature superconductors (LTS) or high temperature superconductors (HTS) as its excitation coil.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a superconducting electromagnet for a maglev vehicle which may utilize LTS of niobium-titanium, niobium-tin, or other materials which operate at, or close to, 4.2 degrees Kelvin of liquid helium.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a superconducting electromagnet for a maglev vehicle which electromagnet may utilize HTS of bismuth, thalium, or some other based materials which operate at temperatures considerably higher than 4.2 degrees Kelvin and preferably at a temperature of 77 degrees Kelvin of liquid nitrogen.